


Mirror, Mirror

by Lopithecus



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 5 Prompt, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, kakagai week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Kakashi cuts Gai's hair
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of KakaGai Week 2020. This is sometime after Gai’s father dies. So, probably around 12 or 13 years of age.
> 
> This is just something short and sweet!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt - Day 5: Mirror

Gai sits in front of his bathroom mirror as Kakashi stands behind him, comb and scissors in his hands, poised and ready. They make eye contact through the mirror and Gai gives Kakashi a thumbs up. Kakashi sighs at him.

“Are you sure about this?” Kakashi asks him, snipping the scissors close to his ear but not actually cutting any of Gai’s hair.

Gai gives Kakashi a reassuring smile. “I trust you, Rival!”

Kakashi sighs again but gets working on cutting Gai’s hair. “You sure you don’t want a different style?”

“This is how my Papa would cut it,” Gai protests, pouting and crossing his arms. “It’s in honor of him!” 

“Right…” Kakashi mumbles, snipping more of Gai’s hair. He looks at Gai through the mirror. “Why me? If you haven’t noticed by my own hair, I’m not great at haircuts.”

Gai shrugs when there is a lapse in cutting. “You’re the only one I know who wouldn’t make fun of me for it.” Kakashi’s eyebrow raises in question as he moves onto the back of Gai’s head. “Chōza-sensei doesn’t have time to cut my hair, Ebisu would refuse and laugh at me, and Genma would do it but tease me the whole time.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mean it maliciously,” Kakashi comments.

“I know,” Gai agrees. “But that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt.”

Kakashi stares at him through the mirror, lifting up a strand of hair and letting it fall through his pinched fingers. “Well, I kind of like it.” Gai’s eyes widen in surprise before a huge grin breaks out on his face. “It’s at least better than what it was before Dai cut your hair.”

Gai’s chest fills with warmth and happiness at Kakashi’s words, the joy of having such a friend almost overwhelming. He reaches up and cups Kakashi’s neck, yanking him down into an awkward hug. “Thank you, Kakashi!”

“Oi, be careful! I have scissors!” Kakashi protests, flailing his arms out beside him. “I’m going to accidentally stab you!”

Gai only laughs, tightening his grip around Kakashi’s neck to hold him closer. When he releases Kakashi and looks at him in the mirror, he can see a light tint of pink playing on Kakashi’s cheeks. Kakashi refuses to make eye contact with him. “Sorry, Rival, I will be more careful next time.”

“As if there will be a next time,” Kakashi mumbles under his breath but Gai knows he doesn’t actually mean it.

Kakashi goes back to cutting Gai’s hair and for the rest of the time, they spend it in silence except for the sound of the scissors. Once done, Kakashi steps back to gauge his work. When he’s satisfied, he places the scissors down onto the counter.

“How’s that?”

Gai stands and brushes his shoulders and torso off. “It looks fantastic, Kakashi!” He gives Kakashi an encouraging thumbs-up which makes Kakashi’s cheeks flare red again. Gai pays it no attention. That has been happening more and more often lately with Kakashi whenever Gai is around him. He’s not really sure why but he’s sure Kakashi will tell him when his friend is ready.

“It’s not as good as what Dai did but it’ll do,” Kakashi comments.

Gai places a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. “You’re too hard on yourself, Rival.” He runs his other hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. “I think it’s perfect.”

“Right…” Kakashi reaches over to Gai and runs his own fingers through Gai’s hair, fixing it. “Then stop messing it up.”

Gai removes his hand from Kakashi’s shoulder and instead rubs the back of his own neck. “Sorry.”

They stand there, silently, for several seconds before Kakashi clears his throat. “I’m going to leave now.”

“Wait!” Gai stops him. “How about a challenge first?”

“Like cutting your hair wasn’t challenging enough as it is?” Kakashi complains quietly but then looks at Gai and sighs. “Okay, what did you have in mind?”

Gai gives his best friend a wide grin and hooks an arm around Kakashi’s shoulders, dragging him along. “I have a few ideas.”

Once again, Kakashi sighs but he follows Gai anyway without any more complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
